


A reasonable request

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ygritte Lives (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "Oh Lord Stark, to what do I owe this honor?"“Still just Jon Snow I'm afraid”“Not if King Baratheon has anything to say about it”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte
Kudos: 40





	A reasonable request

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Um Pedido Razoável](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967274) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



> For Laís

When Jon finally leaves The Night Watch he does it for his sisters and for Winterfell, not for her. Ygritte understands but it still stings a bit.

They barely spoke during those months on the wall, their wounds were still too fresh to be any other way. And both were busy, winter was there.

So that's why she is surprised when she finds him in her tent before leaving.

"Oh Lord Stark, to what do I owe this honor?"

“Still just Jon Snow I'm afraid”

“Not if King Baratheon has anything to say about it”

"Where did you hear that?"

“I will not disclose my informants”

He smiles, half shy, half mischievous.

"Did you ask the others about me?"

“Not really, but they spoke anyway. It should come as no surprise to know that you were a favorite subject of speculation at camp Sir Ex-Commander of the Night Watch. You will probably continue being for a long time. ”

"Yeah probably ... do you hate me?"

She considers the question for a few seconds before answering.

“I hated it for a while, but not now. Is that all you want to know before you go? ”

"No. Actually I came here because I want you to come with me to Winterfell, and for you to marry me. ”

Ygritte laughed.

“Oh Jon, jumping to do the honorable thing as soon as circumstances allow you. I must remind you that there was only one person who was deflowered when we had sex and it wasn't me? ”

“I'm not asking you this because it's the honorable thing to do”

"Then why ?"

"Because I love you"

"You said you loved me before, and I think you were telling the truth, and it made no difference."

“I think then it's because I miss you. I've spent these last months seeing you every day and yet I missed you so much. I don't even want to think about what it would be like to go to Winterfell and leave you here, and I hope I don't have to find out. ”

It would be easy for her to pretend she wasn't feeling the same since she learned of his impending departure. It would be easy for her to break his heart as she had fantasized so many times. Easy, but not what she wanted anymore. She wasn't sure if they were ready for winter and all that it would bring yet but maybe they were now people who were ready to stop hurting eachother.

"I will go with you"

"And marriage?"

"You ask too much Jon"

"Is this a no ?"

“It's a maybe one day”

"When ?"

“Who knows, maybe next week, maybe when spring comes, maybe eighty years when we have gray hair and weak bones. Or if we have a child, so that they will not considered a bastard. I know you're kind of sensitive about this kind of thing. ”

"May I kiss you ?"

"Finally a reasonable request," she said and wrapped her arms around him.

She was still on the wrong side of the wall, but when he kissed her inside she had the feeling of being home again.


End file.
